Exemplary embodiments of the invention disclosed herein relate to aircraft structures, and more particularly, to application of a liquid shim material between adjoining aircraft components.
Interfaces between adjoining components of aircraft structures often require the application of a liquid shim to seal gaps between the components due to manufacturing tolerances. Typical materials used as liquid shims include curing methyl methacrylate adhesives, urethanes and epoxies. Application of the liquid shim at such interfaces can be a difficult and time-consuming process. A liquid shim is typically applied to one or both components prior to assembly. The components are then assembled and the liquid shim cures to the desired thickness. Features of the final assembly, such as fastener holes for example, are then formed in the fittings, through the cured liquid shim. The fasteners are then installed as required to secure the components at the interface with the liquid shim therebetween.